fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WeaselADAPT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fish Wrangler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2008 Changelog Archives page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Miker5825 (Talk) 19:54, September 25, 2010 Change log archives Hi WeaselADAPT, Just letting you know,the change log archives are copied ad verbatim from the changelogs on FW, so that if something unexpected happens and they are lost (eg. when we got new forums). Good grammar is always good for articles, but the archives are just Joe's words, word for word. :) Thanks for you contributions to the wiki though! miker5825 00:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good Afternoon, WeaselADAPT As per your message: The changelogs are also useful for people who are new to the game who want to look back to see the history of the game's evolution, and for those who have "overheard" discussions/complaints of things that have changed over time and want to see the developer's reasons for the changes. As such, "good grammar" is appropriate here as well. Further, since I am taking great care not to impact the context, intent or even the content of the messages themselves, I will carry on, until such time as an actual moderator, an admin, or Joe himself addresses the point with me directly. Thanks for trying, though! WeaselADAPT 21:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :You have a valid point, and I appreciate you input. Your correction of grammar, as long as it does not change the meaning of the entries, is well founded. However, it seems that to just change one or two entries is barely a drop in the ocean in comparison to the amount of entries with grammatical errors. I am more than happy for you to change all of the logs to a more grammatically correct version. :Despite your good point, I still have another topic to discuss. You appear to have a complete lack of respect for me. I would appreciate it if you treat me as I attempted to treat you, with a level of respect that I think everyone deserves. If you have inferred through some over-examination of my message that I was being sarcastic or demeaning, I was not. :Also, when you said 'an actual moderator, an admin, or Joe himself addresses the point with me directly', I am an admin... :Anyway, carry on correcting grammar, although your energies would probably be much more appreciated if they were devoted to adding content :) :Best regards, :miker5825 07:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ps. My apologies for the late reply, I was unable to have any free time over the last few days. miker5825 08:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it WeaselADAPT :) I had the same problem when I was new here, with Jasman... we had a bit of an initial 'feather ruffling', but now we are fine - even though he has been absent from the wiki for a while (unfortunately) - he is a great contributor. ::I realise it is pretty easy for my words to come across as harsh, even though I meant well. Rereading it now, that last comment of mine especially seems a bit nasty. However, I really do appreciate having you here on the wiki. I have had virtually no time available to edit lately, and it will be that way for the next 1-2 months as it is the last term of school for the year, so we can share some of the load. I know you don't want to build the proverbial skyscrapers, but I am sure you would be more then capable to do some, if you wish :) ::So, seriously, thank you for helping out here, I, and all the people who use the wiki, really appreciate the help. ::miker5825 09:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)